


献身

by JZ7



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZ7/pseuds/JZ7
Summary: 被献祭的狐妖新娘被山神吃干抹净
Relationships: 千幻
Kudos: 37





	献身

“山神大人……”  
抖着耳朵的狐妖站在山洞门口，他抬手摸着泛起鸡皮疙瘩的胳膊，望着深不见底的山洞，不敢再向前一步。他身后的尾巴有一下没一下地在地面扫动着，像是在配合着他的思维打着节拍，良久，他清了清嗓子，又朝着山洞喊了句：  
“山神大人——”  
“狐族浅雾幻前来拜见。”  
这次山洞里有了回应，带着几分沙哑的声音从最深处回荡着传出。  
“进——”  
一路往深处走去，浅雾幻脑海里闪过无数模拟过的山神形象，或是白发白须的老爷子，或是威严无比的中年人，亦或是妖媚动人的女郎，无论哪种，都不会是眼下这幅情景——被一对冰冷的，不带一丝情感的，属于蛇类的竖瞳注视着，仿佛在注视着一件死物。  
蛇。  
一条通体幽绿的巨蛇盘踞在山洞深处。  
即使光线很弱，浅雾幻也看见了那些布满躯体闪烁着冷光的鳞片，他咽了口唾沫，想要往后退一步，可是浑身却僵硬着，在对方的注视下无法动弹分毫。巨蛇凑近后，上下小弧度地移动了一番，朝着浅雾幻吐了吐蛇信。  
“山……山神大人……”  
他的声音不自觉带上抖音。  
下一秒，蛇吐着信子，懒懒散散地收回身子，在他的注视下，幻化成了人身蛇尾的形态。接着对方晃着粗壮的尾巴，又凑到了他面前，抬起手臂，轻抚着他的脸颊。  
很冷。  
冰冷的手指从脸颊滑过的时候，让人只觉得毛骨悚然，浅雾幻浑身汗毛直立，属于动物的本能即刻觉醒，危险二字被放大数倍刻在脑海。  
即使化作人形，山神的形象也与他想象中的完全不符，很年轻的长相，没有一般蛇族的阴柔感——他也没想过山神会是蛇族，只是那双眼，紫色的，竖瞳，带着寒光，透露着属于蛇族一类的阴冷。  
“呵呵，这次送来的人还不错。”就在浅雾幻以为自己没个好下场的时候，他便听见对方这样说道。“跟我来吧。”  
“欸？山山神大人……”是不是有点太急了？浅雾幻有些别扭，虽然他是以“祭品”和“山神的新娘”的名义送上来的，不过这么快就要进行下一步让人挺……挺难以接受的。  
“对了，那群家伙是不是说把你送我当新娘？”被称为山神的人面上有些为难，他停在原地，盯着浅雾幻有些惋惜，“那现在就不能立马做……”  
“是，我是被选为献给山神大人……”  
“石神千空。”  
“啊……啊？”  
“我的名字。”千空裂开嘴笑得肆意，“怎么样？是不是很有意思？”  
是……挺有意思的，包括整个人。浅雾幻有些手足无措，他面对这个山神，不知道该怎么对付，或者是他以往的手段都无法在这个人面前施展出来，有点失落呢……浅雾幻丧气地想，但他又很快打起精神，微笑着看着千空道：“那山……千空现在想要做什么？”  
“哦，这个。”千空“游”到山洞另一边，把遮挡用的布扯了下来，一整套崭新泛着光的玻璃仪器整整齐齐地摆在角落，“我想试一下对氨基苯胺和浓硫酸的反应，正好差个人帮我继续做锌锰电池，呵呵，老家伙们现在把你送上来可真是太及时了。”  
“欸？按照传统来说我不是……”  
“哦，新娘对吧？真是麻烦……”千空不耐烦地啧了一声，“那就结婚吧。”  
“诶诶？？”好随意！？  
“那我现在来告诉你实验成功得到的黑色泡沫物原子比例为C6H3N1.5S0.15O1.3，是对硝基苯胺交联后的多聚物。整个反应有时被称为“爆炸式聚合”。膨胀成这么大这么长是反应生成二氧化碳等气体的功劳。这个反应也可以叫做黑之柱，是70年代NASA研究者发现的，生成的黑色泡沫状物非常稳定，隔热性能也极好，有被考虑过做防火剂……”  
浅雾幻感到一阵无语，他看着面前一脸兴奋地讲述着反应过程反应产物到反应由来的千空，原本对山神的幻想全然破灭。  
“那个……小千空？”  
“哦，嗯？什么事？”  
“那以前送上来的孩子们呢？”  
“这个啊，上一任山神把他们带走送去上学了，哎呀，他们连无机化学都学了两周，真是笨……”  
要不是浅雾幻还看见千空拖着的尾巴和脸颊处的鳞片，可能他已经把狐狸尾巴糊到对方脸上了，他仍旧没说什么，但身后的尾巴已经不耐烦地以小频率的幅度扫动起来了。  
“所以小千空酱，知不知道新娘的作用……”  
浅雾幻发誓，他说这句话完全没有任何其他意思，所以在他被蛇尾卷到千空面前，以“呵呵，100亿％知道啊”开头后，接下来的事情好像就完全超脱了他的预料，或者是说本就是他预料之中的事情，只是没想到会发生得这么快。  
“专心点。”  
发现幻走神，千空似是不满地用尖牙咬了一下他的耳垂，蛇的尾尖沿着狐狸尾根向下，圈住一条腿，缠上他的脚腕，带着万般暧昧细细摩挲着脚踝处凸起的骨节。浅雾幻赶紧收回神，带着几分讨好般的笑看着千空，试图从他的束缚中逃离，避免今日就被对方拆吃入腹了。  
千空却像是看出了他的想法，紧了紧尾部的力度，将人裹得更牢实。他一只手抚上幻的后脑勺，用舌尖在对方耳上小心地勾勒着圆圈，然后他的舌挤进耳廓里，舔舐着这块软骨组织，咬住小巧柔软的耳垂，用牙尖研磨着，他呼出的热气悉数撒在幻的脸上和耳边。  
黏糊糊的，蛇信子舔舐着耳朵，让浅雾幻整个狐都头皮发麻起来，头顶的狐耳不住地弹跳着。千空看了觉得有趣，便用另一种手去触幻的耳朵，毛绒绒的触感从他手心里传来，细腻的绒毛擦过手心的时候，带过一阵瘙痒，如同羽毛飘落至水面上，轻，但引起了片片涟漪。  
千空偏过头，不再去调弄幻的耳朵，而是转移了目标，他低头吻住了幻的唇，长长的蛇信缠住了柔软的舌，分叉的尖端时不时触碰着口腔内最为敏感的软腭，再往后那蛇信竟朝着幻的喉咙深处探去。  
和蛇类接吻的感觉很奇妙，幻被吻得昏昏沉沉，连最深处的氧气都被摄取得一干二净，蛇信探入喉咙时，他甚至觉得自己的小舌头也被调戏了一番，这让他有些不适应地哼了一声。  
下一秒，尾部传来的感觉让他整个人又清醒过来，从尾椎骨延展生长的尾巴无力地垂落一旁，此时正被人用手把玩着，从尾根开始，被人细致而暧昧地抚摸至尾尖，甚至在尾尖最敏感的地方被人用手指缠着画了几个圈。毛茸茸的尾巴被夹在两人中间，光滑的皮肤，坚硬的鳞片，不同的触感也沿着尾部的神经原原本本地传给了浅雾幻，这使他仰起头，似去迎合对方的吻。  
唇舌也是软的，温热的，湿漉的，牙齿是硬的，尖锐的，锋利的……柔软的，坚硬的，温热的，冰凉的，在此刻都合为一体。千空吻得很细，一点一点地夺取对方口中的氧气，一直逼得对方眼角渗出了眼泪，他才把对方放开。浅雾幻大口呼吸着空气，下一秒，他便看见对方头向下移动，停在自己胸前，又开始对那立在那的乳头下手。  
那细长的蛇信灵巧地挑动着那粒肉球，轻佻地围绕着乳尖打转，牙齿轻轻地研磨着。一阵阵如电流蹿过的酥麻感从中产生，让浅雾幻不自觉地战栗，嘴边也泄出阵阵呻吟，身子不自觉地弓起，去迎合着千空的动作。  
随后蛇信卷住一方的乳头，信子一圈圈地缠绕在上面，猛地收紧。  
“啊——”  
浅雾幻发出急促而短暂的叫声，双手勾住千空的脖子，两人间的距离骤然又缩短了不少。  
“乳头是人体敏感点，书上说的挺对。”千空抬起头，一副若有所思的模样。  
“呼……小千空……看的什么书？”山神不会都是这种调调私下看不良书刊的……吧？浅雾幻颇为不自信地想着，新任山神很奇葩，这是大家都公认的事情，毕竟以往没有哪个山神放着神仙日子不过跑到人类世界去上学——现在他面前有了一个，嗯，可能也会是最后一个。  
“人体生物学。”  
“啊……不愧是……小千空呢……”  
“呵呵，与其想着我看了什么书，不如想想接下来的事情。”千空眯着眼，浅雾幻看见那双紫眸中满是趣味和不知名的兴奋，“妖族……和人类的构造，有什么不一样……”  
这种事情有什么值得兴奋的吗？  
千空哪管浅雾幻想的那么多，他兴致勃勃地扯开了两人的衣服，准备和自己的“新娘”来一番互相探索。  
于是浅雾幻便瞪着那对狐狸眼，看着原本光滑的胯间忽的旋出两个物什——大抵是千空的性器，或者可以称为肉棒，不过这与他认知中的一般存在不同，因为那上面布满了肉刺，在顶端聚集着，看上起倒是雅致，像是盛放的花束，只是想想这两束花要进入自己体内……浅雾幻默默打了个冷战。  
“小千空。”  
“嗯？”  
“一会……能不能只进来一个？”一个看起来就很疼了，要是两个一起进来……总感觉自己会被撕裂。  
“哦？”千空古怪地看了他一眼，一副若有所思的模样，接着点点头，“其实我只是想给你看看两族性器官的差别……嘛，既然你想要的话也可以。”既然是自己新娘，满足一下生理需求也是可以的。  
浅雾幻后面想说的话都没能再说出来，因为那束花已经放进了他体内绽放，在敏感处肆意撞击。他整个人都软了下来，特别是双腿，像是被抽取了所有力气，只能软绵绵地瘫在千空的蛇尾上，冰凉的鳞片贴在滚烫的皮肤上，刺得人打战，又有着别样的刺激感。  
“疼……”  
他眼角啜着泪，仰着脖子，一副难耐的模样。  
“抱歉。”  
一边嘴上毫无感情地说着抱歉，手上的动作却没有放慢分毫，千空的双手扣在幻的腰上，腰部发力，缓缓地抽动起来，接着速度便越来越快，穴口粉色的嫩肉被翻卷着带出，又随着他后一步的动作被送入。他的腰肢以一种极快的速度运动着，每一次撞击，肉棒上的肉刺便会从那敏感而柔软的内壁上刮过，从那褶皱处划过，给浅雾幻带着刺痛的快感。  
这样的快感让人疯魔，浅雾幻的双腿紧紧地夹着千空的腰，双手死死地缠着对方的脖子，眼角因为这猛烈的撞击分泌出晶莹的泪珠，可身下仍旧紧紧地咬着那肉棒，像是贪婪又不知满足般地吞吐着。眼前的事物模糊起来，他紧紧地抓着千空，宛如在卷着巨浪大海上的人紧紧抱住最后的一根浮木。  
不断收缩的后穴让千空舒服极了，书上所言体验也不及亲身的体会，他再次低下头，吻住浅雾幻，更用力快速地撞击起来。最后他猛地抽插几次，将自己的精液悉数射入深处。大量液体滚入体内，让浅雾幻小腹渐渐凸起，看上去竟像是怀孕一般。  
等到浅雾幻从高潮的余韵中回过神来后，便看见千空盯着自己微凸起的小腹看，那眼神认真而充满探究，一时让他有些浑身发毛。  
“小千空……在想什么呢？”  
“在想你要是能怀孕，会是胎生还是卵生。”  
“……我不会怀孕。”  
“我知道。”千空移开视线，有几分跃跃欲试般地看着他，“下次试试两个？”可以顺便测试一下狐族的恢复能力和容耐性，这样想着，他的眼神又变得火辣兴奋起来。而且和眼前的狐妖做这种事情，他并不觉得反感无趣。  
“……不要。”  
浅雾幻偷偷揉着自己发酸的腰，出声拒绝了千空的提议。  
下次两个……  
还是等下辈子吧。  
End


End file.
